


Another War Inside and Out

by lesserpuppy02



Category: Fire Emblem: Birthright - Fandom, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gay, It's okay though, M/M, i'm hoping this turns out okay, like really gay, takumi's a little douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesserpuppy02/pseuds/lesserpuppy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the royalty of Hoshido travels to Nohr for Prince Leo's coronation, they learn of a new enemy threatening the land of Nohr. The youngest Prince of Hoshido, Takumi, must stay behind in order to keep in touch with both nations, whilst giving Nohr's defensive side an advantage in tactic. This is after Fire Emblem: Birthright, so spoilers may be present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dry land

**Author's Note:**

> "Long time watching, first time writing." Hope you enjoy!

Takumi dreaded visiting Nohr again. It was almost impossible to believe that Prince Leo’s coronation was actually in a few days, and that the Hoshidan royalty was on their way to watch. For everyone else, peace had consumed their minds. For Takumi…

It was like seeing straight into the past. He vividly remembered blood, even though he tried to forget. The night made him anxious, and every once in awhile, when he was alone with his thoughts, he found he couldn't breathe properly. 

Yet here they were, returning back to the place that had caused millions of people so much grief. 

“You seem distracted, Takumi.” Ryoma’s voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was full of concern, something he hated doing to his siblings. 

With a sigh, Takumi turned away from the edge of the boat to face his older brother. Staring at the water gave him a sense of ease, but now all he felt was chaos inside of him. How he wished he could be more like Ryoma: calm, cool, collected. 

“Aren't you?” He answered, flinching at the own snip in his tone. His eyes narrowed when Ryoma’s half-smile disappeared. 

“Yes.” The older one admitted, “But you even more so. What has got you so worked up?” 

Takumi didn't know how to answer because he didn't know what the answer was himself. It seemed he was always playing a one person game of tag and he could never win. 

“We’re concerned about you.” Ryoma stated. 

“Well, don't be. I'm perfectly fine.” Takumi’s body had cringed at the words we and concerned in the same sentence. With a sigh, Ryoma nodded, not wanting to press the matter. 

“Very well then. Prepare yourself for landing, we’re almost there.” 

After he had left, Takumi groaned and leaned against the side of the boat, suddenly feeling very seasick.


	2. Remembrance

“W-who knew Nohr could be so festive!” Sakura said, clinging to Takumi’s arm as they made their way through the crowds towards the castle. Her voice and hands shook with nervousness, but she was smiling. 

And she wasn't wrong. Aside from the dark clothes and some shady people, Nohr could've almost been mistaken for Hoshido. They had moved their underground city in the vacant homes on the surface, so the streets were lively with shops and the smell of food was everywhere. 

Takumi realized he hadn't eaten since the morning meal, but he could've cared less if it meant leaving sooner. 

 

Once at the castle entrance, Camilla, Prince Leo’s older sister, greeted them with smiles. “My darlings, you made it~” 

Takumi realized that she was looking at Hinoka as she said it and, when looking at her, she had turned as red as a tomato. 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world,” Ryoma smiled, bowing respectfully in the sight of the oldest sibling left in Nohr. 

Sakura’s grip on Takumi’s arm tightened, he knew her trembling meant that she was thinking of Elise. A friendship that ended too quickly when she had been killed in the war between Hoshido and Nohr. 

Camilla looked at Sakura and her eyes narrowed understandingly. “She’d never miss a day like this.” Somehow, the princesses managed a comforting smile to each other.

Wiping her eyes, Sakura nodded. “Mhm. S-she's watching, I bet. S-somewhere…” 

Takumi, oblivious to the situation around him, found himself scanning his surroundings for the Prince about to be crowned King of Nohr. 

Having noticed, Camilla sighed, “He's tucked himself away in his room, my dear Prince. He has been going over the same speech for the last month. Trying to live up to yours, no doubt.” She pointed a finger accusingly at Ryoma, but there was no longer any hatred in her actions. 

“Maybe one of you could help me get him out?” She looked between the four of them expectantly. 

With one swift movement, Hinoka pushed Takumi towards Camilla, causing him to almost fall face first into her… Anyways, he looked back at his older sister, and if looks could kill, Hinoka was immune as she smirked. “What can I say? You do have the most in common with the boy.” 

Takumi bit back profanities, “We are nothing alike,” he stated plainly. It was clear that nobody believed him. 

Camilla laughed and started walking, “This way dear. I'm pretty sure that he’ll be happy to see you.” 

Hesitant, Takumi followed, fuming when he heard the low chuckle of Ryoma's laughter. Even for a king, he was still childish.


	3. Such Incompetence

As Camilla led Takumi through the hallways of the castle, she kept turning in every direction to go down one hallway or another. Though he tried, Takumi just couldn’t memorize the passage they took. He’d have to rely on one of the servant’s to lead him back to his family. 

“You’re awfully quiet, my dear.” Camilla said, looking back at Takumi. 

“I usually am.” He responded flatly. His body was tense, as he still didn’t fully trust the Nohrian’s. 

Her gaze glanced upon him. If Takumi didn’t know any better, he’d have guessed that his stature offended her in some way. “Even more so now. Is it because I’m Nohrian?”

He frowned, “I don’t think that this is the time or place to be jumping to conclusions, Princess Camilla.” The words came out before he could stop them, and they hung in the air until, finally, the other stopped in front of a door. 

“You’ll find my brother in here. No matter what he says, he’ll be happy to see you.” The comment felt like a slap in the face. As if Prince Leo could be happy to see anyone but his egotistical self. He didn’t appreciate the lie, but decided not to question Camilla. She knocked on the door and walked away, leaving Takumi to confront his former enemy alone.

A respectful maid opened the door to allow him in, “You should know that he’s currently being fitted for another shirt. The one originally made for him ripped…” She blushed embarrassedly as Takumi walked past her, not hearing a word she said. 

Takumi heard Leo before he saw him. “Ow! You pricked me!” 

“S-sorry, Master Leo! I-I’ll try harder, I’m sorry!” The voice was the one of a servant. As Takumi stepped into view, he saw Prince Leo standing in front of a body mirror, arms out as if he were balancing. 

“You can take it off now.” The servant said. He noticed the muscles in Leo’s arms relax while he shrugged off the silk fabric. Being covered in armour all the time, Takumi looked over Leo in surprise. In his armour, he looked small and thin. Out of it, Leo was built like a man who could easily tip the scales of a battle. For a person so fit, Takumi wondered why he used books instead of brute strength. 

Then reality kicked in. Look away, he told himself, and he did, only a second too late. Takumi tried to duck quickly out of the room.

“Prince Takumi, what are you doing in here?” Leo had turned to face him, making Takumi stop halfway to the door. 

Leo made a noise of impatience when he didn't answer. “Well?”

Takumi frowned and turned to the boy, careful to keep his eyes level with his nemesis’. “I was told to bring you to where the others are waiting. But, you are obviously in the middle of something.” He added, knowing his tone was snarky. 

“And yet you came in anyways?” 

“I-I was unaware that you were so--” Takumi stammered.

“What incompetence. You are truly something, and quite rude for a prince of Hoshido.” Leo spat. He could feel his blood start to boil as the other continued, “I see you have not changed since the last we met. Still have your childish way of thinking when it comes to me?”

Takumi flinched at the words and glared. “Well, you’ve just given me a reason to keep them. Good thing too, I’ve been dreading talking to you since we last met.”

“It’s no different with me.” 

“Good.” 

“Good.”

Silence hummed in the air around them. With a snort, Leo turned and put on the rest of his coronation clothes, the maid having finished with his shirt’s seams. 

“Everyone’s waiting, Prince Leo. Best not make us wait.” Even to him, Takumi’s words were cold. He could see Leo’s eyes narrow to look at him, but said nothing in return. Takumi was gone before he had the chance.


	4. In War We Trust

Though the coronation was wonderful and Leo's speech easily matched Ryoma’s, the aftermath of the situation exhausted Takumi to no end. It seemed Sakura couldn't stop dancing, and each time he tried to slip away, Camilla would drag him back into the mess. 

That was until this time. This time, he actually got the chance to escape the grasps of his family and acquaintances. He could tell from his heavy breathing and heated cheeks that he was red faced. Any longer in that crowd and he probably would have died of a heat stroke. He managed to find his way back to the castle with no help, but Takumi got lost while searching for his room. 

Hopeless, he leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. “Ugh…”

“You haven't gotten lost, have you?” Leo’s voice echoed tiredly in the empty corridor.

Takumi couldn't confirm nor deny Leo’s accusation, but as he got closer, he could see almost a fog in the other boy’s eyes. “...What's wrong?” 

It took a minute for him to regain his composure. Finally Leo spoke. “I'll bring you to your room.” His tone was annoyed, exasperated and dull with exhaustion. As he walked, Takumi followed. 

“What's wrong?” He pressed. The former Prince growled, low and dangerous. Takumi was too tired to take the warning. “You can tell me, you know.”

Leo didn't look at him, just rubbed his eyes. “And why should I do that.”

Takumi frowned. Why should he confide in him? Why did Takumi want him too? “I-it just doesn't seem like you have anyone else to talk to in this place.” He said slowly, “A-and being King now, it must be super stressful.” 

Leo stopped and turned to him suddenly. “You've done nothing but cause problems for me, and now you want to help me? Little Prince, I don't think that's how this game of chess works.”

Takumi would've been hurt, had he known what chess was. Instead, he was confused. “What's chess?” 

Leo stared at him for a second before his smile broke through his glass scowl, his shoulders started to shake with laughter as he rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb. Takumi thought he heard him mutter: “What am I gonna do with you?” But it was so quiet, he wasn't sure. 

“Come, Little Prince. I'll explain until we get to your room.” Leo started walking again, and Takumi followed. He didn't know where the man had gotten a nickname like Little Prince, but he was starting to grow irritated with it. 

However, as the walked, Leo explained the game of chess and Takumi found out that it was a lot like Shogi. 

“I usually played with Xander or the rare instances where my father visited.” Leo said. But...it seemed the memory of his love ones caused another wall to build in between them. He grew quiet, but Takumi didn't press this time. He knew all about losing loved ones. 

When they reached Takumi’s room, they were met by Ryoma and Camilla. “This can't be good.” He muttered. Leo was back to normal so quickly that Takumi wondered if he ever felt the real pain. He wondered if Leo ever cried. 

“There you are!” The older siblings said in unison. Ryoma gave a bow to Leo, but it was quick. 

“Your majesty, our soldiers have spotted tons of faceless marching right this way.” 

Camilla nodded before Leo had a chance to speak. “People from Nohr have been settling in the North, and it sees they've made their own kingdom.” 

Leo frowned. “Are they armed?”

Ryoma nodded. “These aren't the faceless we’ used to. They're stronger, I can tell. They wield claymores and axes.” 

Leo was exasperated by this point, an Takumi only knew that because of the look in his eyes. The fog had grown over to make disconnection between being King of Nohr, to being himself.

In the next few minutes, an alliance had been created. “Takumi, would you be willing to stay to help Nohr prepare for an attack.” Ryoma asked, but it didn't sound like a question. 

Takumi jumped at his name anyways, “What could I do?” 

Camilla stepped closer, “You'd be the political ambassador of Hoshido and the strategic advisor of Nohr.” 

Leo raised his eyebrows at Takumi, and suddenly he didn't feel so good. “I…” Camilla’s face was worried, but Ryoma’s was desperate. He'd never seen his brother so open about a decision. Pressured, he responded quickly, “I-I'll do it, I'll stay.” The older siblings shoulders visibly relaxed. 

Ryoma ruffled the top of Takumi’s hair and laughed quietly, “Thank you, brother.” 

Leo looked at them, but his eyes narrowed immediately. He clears his throat. “Since you will be staying here, I could offer a bigger room.” 

Takumi seemed surprised, “N-no, that's okay…” Leo nodded.

“I'll see you early tomorrow then.” He walked away, his shoulders stiff as he made his way towards his quarters. 

Ryoma looked at Takumi, “Are you worried?” 

“About the job? No, I think I'll be--” 

He shook his head, “You know that's not what I mean.”

Takumi tensed and looked down, “...Yes.” 

“Then keep him in line.” Ryoma smiled and hugged his brother. “We will probably be gone before dawn. Hinoka is staying as well to help with combat training. Sakura is coming with me.” Takumi nodded, a wave of exhaustion falling over him, almost making him stumble. He felt lightheaded at the thought of being in a war again, and he realized that the peace had taken him as well. In all honesty, Takumi was scared. 

Ryoma smiled before walking away, leaving Takumi alone with his thoughts. He walked into his bedroom to see Sakura asleep in the armchair. With a small smile, he covered her up with a blanket and whispered a small goodbye. His own dreams were filled with nothing but darkness, and a voice he knew all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, I wanted to get another chapter out before my weekend was destroyed. XD I may not post for a while after this, but I'll try my best. Thank you so much for all your support in this story, I really appreciate it.


End file.
